A Furry Journey with the Doctor
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: After the events of Hell Bent, the Doctor travels to a planet that resided anthropomorphic animals, or furry. As the Doctor tries to understand this species, he must also protect them from a new threat. Oh, and he must cope when one falls in love with him. (Post-Hell Bent)(Pre-THORS)
1. After Hell Bent

**This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been awhile ever since the Doctor's adventure on Galiffrey has ended. He had always reminded himself to take a break on any strange place he had never been to before.

And after arguing with his TARDIS about how scream and yell are supposed to be different, he found his lucky planet for his break.

"Ah, finally. A peaceful planet. What's this planet's name, anyway? Sexy, can you scan it, please?"

TARDIS hummed in response. She sounded so irritated.

The Doctor crossed his arms together. He frowned and turned away.

"Are you seriously going to keep arguing about that two different actions? Fine by me. I'll fly there myself."

He went to the throttle and pulled it, making the TARDIS shook around, dematerializing.

Meanwhile, on this 'strange' planet, we have a lot of anthropomorphic animals, or furry, as we liked to call them.

One of them is a high school student, a pink bunny with yellow, sparkling eyes and a really shy one.

As it was the final day of school for the year, and she will be celebrating it with her friends.

But she will never expect a wild adventure she will experience when she meets the Scottish, grey haired, stick insect.

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for the prologue. Anticipate for the next one.**


	2. In an Alley

_Vworp! Vworp!_

The TARDIS sounded as she materialized in a dirty alley behind some buildings.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was trying to regain his composure after his time machine seemingly made a mess around the console, in which she actually shook many times to make the Doctor dizzy.

"HAH! You actually think that's going to wor-" He covered his mouth with his hand. His green face made it worse.

As soon as he recovered from his green-faced dizziness, he went to the screen to check the planet, in which the TARDIS finally with glad scanned it.

In an attempt to read the name of the planet he landed on, he became dizzy again and fell down, passing out.

Well, at least he only passed out for a few seconds, as he sprung back onto his two feet and tried to read the screen again, but stopped himself.

"Nope. Need to change myself first. I don't want to wear velvet all the time. I don't want to listen to a whiteboard all the time, too."

He went to the closet and took his time to change from his recent red, velvety coat, to the old shirt with a Hoodie and a black coat.

He also messed his hair up a bit. "Better. Like an idiot, once again."

He went back to the console and looked at the screen, again, only to stop himself, again.

"Wait a minute, where's my screwdriver? And the specs?"

He searched himself for the multiple selection of sonic equipments.

Nothing.

The Doctor face palmed himself.

"Stupid Doctor. You left them in the red coat."

Once again, he went to the closet to retrieve his multiple selection of sonic equipments from his new velvety coat.

And now, let's head back to the console to check the screen, again.

The Doctor looked at the surface of the planet, and then checked the temperature, air density, and population of the whole planet.

Lastly, he checked the planet's name.

"A planet named Furball. It's weird, considering that this planet's temperature, air density, population is as of that planet Earth. Like these two planets are so similar, yet so different at the same time. What's different on this place, anyway?"

He went to open the door, but stopped himself.

"There's nothing outside the door, right? Because if there's _any_ thing blocking my way out, you're getting it."

He opened the door, only to be surprised by two yellow eyes staring right at him.

In an attempt to prevent whatever was out there from entering, he clumsily tried closing the door, falling onto the TARDIS' floor in the process.

He put his whole body against the door, making it inaccessible, kind of.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen such eyes on a creature before."

He scoffed.

"Maybe this planet is actually a new planet for the pudding brains. They've always been like that for who-knows-how-long, trying to scare me."

He opened the door again, but not actually looking outside.

"Okay, whoever you are, this machine is not to be visited by any creature, especially you, pudding brain with big eyes."

He smiled while saying that. He looked out, and immediately frowned, seeing a creature he's never seen before.

"Wow. A bunny wearing a clothes and walking on two feet...there's something not boring enough to be impressed."

The bunny backed away from the Doctor, apparently fearing for the worst.

"Are you serious? Backing away from me? Fine, I'll introduce myself, then. And then you'll feel safer knowing me, right?"

He coughed his throat, clearing his air hole for a better speaking.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm over 2000 years old and had been traveling time and space in a time machine called the TARDIS. Now it's your turn, my lady."

The bunny shook in fear before regaining their composure.

"H-Hi. I-I-I'm...Elizabeth Bridget. I'm 17 y-years o-old, and this is my final year before turning 18."

The Doctor scratched his chin, wondering about awkward the situation is, right now, while also wondering why a feminine bunny is in an alley, too.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what are you doing here? You didn't just walk in here for nothing, right? So tell me, from the beginning, why are you here and what are you doing here."

Elizabeth scratched her ear, before opening her mouth.

"Well, to start the story, I was with my friends..."


	3. Before the Encounter

As Elizabeth explained what had happened at her friend's place a few minutes ago, the Doctor was looking through her physique and humanly attitude, trying to understand it.

"As I was saying, I was at my friend's place..."

 **A few minutes ago...**

"Come on, Liz, just one drink, it won't hurt. Although I do admit that alcohol might not be the best choice." A brown, feminine cat said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pushed the drink away, saying, "No thanks, Josh. I prefer a slightly less alcoholic drink."

Her feline friend, Josh, shrugged it off. Her face was also worn off, her make up spoiled. She went to the kitchen to get a refill.

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance.

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't even said yes to her invitation, seeing her as an alcoholic possibly almost made me vomit."

Soon, Liz (Let's just use short name) took a seat on the couch, waiting for her friend to be done with whatever business Josh was occupying with herself.

Liz looked up at the ceiling.

"Why am I here, anyway? I don't even like after school party, like this one. I could be in my room, right now, continuing my game development."

Then she found Josh stumbled back into the living room, almost passing out due to being too drunk. Heck, she wasn't even old enough to drink some harmless-looking beer.

Josh looked at Liz, grinning her teeth at her. She also wiggled her eyebrows at Liz, making her felt chilly down her spine.

"So, Liz, my dear Elizabeth, how are you?" Josh asked her, still smiling with that luscious look in her red eyes.

Liz stuttered, feeling warm on her face at the same time.

"G-Good." She tried to make the best of it.

Josh licked her bottom lip.

"You know, I've wanting to do this a long time now. Hope you don't mind."

Liz just looked at her, not knowing how to response.

"What do you mean by-"

Josh cut her words off by smacking her lips right onto Liz's.

Liz doesn't want to admit it, although with the rough start, she was actually starting to like it.

Josh deepened the kiss by forcing Liz head's towards her face.

She demanded entry into Liz's mouth, and she just let her feline friend's tongue travel into her mouth.

She felt the tongue collecting saliva in her mouth, all from around the inside of her mouth.

After a few minutes of make-out session, they parted for a breather, with Josh's red eyes looking into Liz's yellow ones, both filled with love.

Soon, Josh went to the upstairs, leaving the pink bunny alone in the living room. Feeling a bit bored with nothing to do, Liz proposed an idea for herself.

"Maybe I'll throw the garbage away, yeah. After all, this place has been a mess."

She went to the kitchen and got a plastic bag out, along with a pair of latex glove.

Soon, she cleaned the living room, which is also her house, as she actually lives with Josh because apparently, Liz doesn't have a home.

After tying the bag, she opened the back door that went straight to the alley, smiling as she did.

"I like it back here, in the alley. I can hide in the unused dumpster bin whenever I want, because it's my secret hideout."

She closed the back door and went into the alley, throwing the trash bag as she found the big, dumpster bin.

She clapped her hands, congratulating herself for her hard work.

"Finally, my work's done, now I ca-"

A sound cut her off.

 _Vworp! Vworp!_

She then saw a big, blue box appearing out of nowhere beside the dumpster bin.

"What on Furball?"

She went to hide behind one of the big bins, scared.

"What is that thing? How can it appear out of nowhere? And most importantly, why here?"

Soon, she went out of her hiding spot and went to the box for a closer inspection.

"What does it say? Police box? What is a police box doing here, in my alley."

Then, she heard someone was talking inside of whatever that thing is.

"Wait, someone is in there?"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an ape-shaped creature standing on two legs. The creature's face showed horror, as it closed the door.

"W-What was that? Some kind of ape? But ape doesn't really look like that, right? Then, what is that?"

She then brought a fist up to try knocking the door, softly.

But before she could even knock, the door opened again, revealing the ape-shaped creature a few seconds earlier.

She froze in her tracks as the creature spoke.

"Okay, whoever you are, this machine is not to be visited by any creature, especially you, pudding brain with big eyes."

The creature seemingly smiled, but not looking at her direction. But when it did though, it frowned.

"Wow. A bunny wearing a clothes and walking on two feet...there's something not boring enough to be impressed."

Liz backed away slowly, fearing for the worst. Then stopped dead, again.

"Are you serious? Backing away from me? Fine, I'll introduce myself, then. And then you'll feel safer knowing me, right?"

The creature coughed and cleared its throat, it seems.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm over 2000 years old and had been traveling time and space in a time machine called the TARDIS. Now it's your turn, my lady."

Liz shook before regaining her composure, also slightly red on her face.

She braced herself for the worst, saying her name.

"H-Hi. I-I-I'm...Elizabeth Bridget. I'm 17 y-years o-old, and this is my final year before turning 18."

 **Back to the present time...**

"Well, that's quite a story, Miss Bridget."

Once again, Liz blushed hearing the proper, gentle manner on saying her name.

The Doctor looked at her.

"Do you want to try traveling with me? I can go to anywhere you want in this universe."

Liz shook her head.

"No thanks, I like being here, with my-"

"Lesbian friend, wow, what a shock. Honestly, that's not bad. I have a friend who is immortal and really like any species that he meets. Hell, he even kissed me once."

Liz got a little more red.

"Are you okay? You look...red. Not lying."

Liz bowed her head, trying not to make the Doctor noticed more of her blushing.

"You know, while you're at it, why don't you come inside, and eat with me?"

Liz looked up.

"Eat? With you? ...Sure, why not?"


	4. To Outer Space

Agape. Her mouth was agape.

At what, you asked? Well, you do know the Doctor's time machine, right?

And if you ever stepped into his TARDIS, how would you react, to a machine that is bigger on the inside than the outside?

Yep, our Liz's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, looking into the spacious room in the Doctor's time machine.

The Doctor just strolled around the console, checking the handbrakes, pushing some buttons and stuff.

He doesn't say anything to her, knowing everyone's initial reaction to a big, blue box that is literally more than meets the eye.

Liz tried to regain her composure, and miserably failed. Her legs shook due to shock.

She fell down onto the floor with thud.

"H-How, i-is th-this thing, bigger o-on the i-inside?"

The Doctor sighed. He knew that question would be the only one to come out of a person's mouth upon entering the TARDIS.

"My planet's technology is much more advanced than what your world has, just to say. The TARDIS was designed to be like this by doing some dimensional engineering on the inside. Also, this used to be a big, cylinder type of booth, but the Chameleon Circuit was broken and she got stuck like that. Or at least, I thought it was broken. Maybe it was still broken, but who knows?"

He went away from the console and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We're going somewhere else where there's food for aliens and locals."

The Doctor closed the door and went back to the console. He typed in some numbers and letters, supposedly coordinates for a location out of this world.

Liz regained her composure, and then she reacted by shrieking into the Doctor's ear.

"WHAT!? NO! I'M NOT GOING AWAY FROM MY HOME! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

She started to scratch at the door, desperate for escape.

The Doctor then came from behind and grabbed her in an embrace.

"You know, I promised myself to never hug someone. But then again, you're going for trouble yourself. So, I'm just hugging you to keep you from being more annoying than before."

He then released her and went back to the console. He continued typing the coordinates in and then pulled the throttle.

The TARDIS shook as she de-materialized from the alley.

Liz pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tight.

"Where are we going?" She asked slowly.

The Doctor looked at her.

"I told you, we're going to an outer space restaurant. We're taking some dinner, because you look...well, unhealthy."

Liz instantly stood up, making the Doctor stepped back in shock and surprise.

She pointed a finger at him, saying, "I'll have you know my diet is already enough to keep me alive for several years. And I really like to do exercises whenever I have the time."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, and then at her hand. He put his hand on hers and slowly lowered her hand.

"Well, at least keep your cool. And your language too, if you have that kind of mouth to do so."

Soon, the TARDIS materialized...somewhere, in the outer space.

"Come on, you girly bun, let's go."

He opened the door and went out to where ever they'd materialized at.

Liz stayed for a few minutes, processing all the thing's happening.

Without thinking more of the situation, she went out of the door.


End file.
